


Plain as the nose on your...

by WastingYourGum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Glasses, M/M, Sherstrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock pays a late night visit to Lestrade's flat and makes an unexpected discovery...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plain as the nose on your...

**Author's Note:**

> Little thing written for a [request on Tumblr](http://wastingyourgum.tumblr.com/post/30324525311/markgatissandthedoubles-anybody-cough) for Sherstrade with glasses!kink. I realised yesterday I'd never copied it over here...

Lestrade twisted his neck from side to side and grimaced. He’d been hunched over these reports for far too long.

Time for a cuppa; at least he’d get a decent brew since he was in his own home.

He nipped through into the kitchen, flipped the switch on the kettle and hunted out a clean mug. He dropped a teabag into the mug and pondered over the last thing he’d read while he waited for the kettle to boil.

Which was when it hit him: _the brother-in-law…_

He dashed back through to his living room and the piles of paper - and came toe to toe with Sherlock Holmes.

“Jesus! Sherlock - you bloody near gave me a heart attack! Wish to God you’d learn to knock like normal people.”

"Dull. Had to come over and tell you to check the —"

"The brother-in-law?"

"Yes…"

Lestrade had hoped for even a small hint of surprise that he’d come to the same conclusion without Sherlock’s help but Sherlock seemed distracted by something. His eyes were darting all over Lestrade’s face.

"Is, um, is something wrong?" Lestrade asked.

"You don’t normally wear those." Sherlock was now examining Lestrade's face from a distance of about two inches. "There are no indentations on your nose."

 _Bugger…_ Lestrade realised he was still wearing his reading glasses.”No, I just started using them. One of the perks of getting old and decrepit. You’re forever telling me how blind I am - must be nice to be proved right... again.”

He lifted his hand to remove them but found his wrist seized by strong slender fingers.

"Sherlock?"

"I like them…" Sherlock’s thumb started rubbing small circles on the inside of Lestrade’s wrist.

Lestrade felt a shiver run down his spine. “Sherlock…”

"And you’re not old - and far from decrepit." Sherlock’s other hand started rubbing somewhere _else_ …

"Sherlock…"

"Mmm?"

"You’re steaming up my glasses…"


End file.
